


A Filha Exemplar

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Narcissa sabia que Lucius seria seu marido antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.





	A Filha Exemplar

Narcissa sabia que Lucius seria seu marido antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Pouco antes do seu aniversário de dez anos seus pais a chamaram junto com suas irmãs e lhes disseram que isso só seria anunciado em alguns anos mas que eles haviam lhe arranjado casamentos com jovens de ótima linhagens. Andrômeda protestou dizendo que ela queria escolher seu próprio marido e Bellatrix pareceu entediada como se ter um marido fosse algo tão irrelevante como ter uma planta. Após suas irmãs retornarem para seus respectivos quartos Narcissa agradeceu seus pais. Não tanto por estar grata realmente, mas porque ela sabia que isso era o que eles queriam e esperavam que ela fizesse. E ela sempre agia de acordo com o que era esperado dela. Ela era a filha perfeita que suas irmãs por motivos diferentes sempre falharam em ser.

Sua mãe sorriu e disse :

“De nada minha querida, mas nós escolhemos o melhor para você, ele vai estar no mesmo ano que você em Hogwarts, e quase certamente na mesma casa”

“Eu espero pelo dia em que eu vou conhecê-lo” Narcissa disse e isso pelo menos era verdade.

.

.

.

No trem a caminho de Hogwarts ela se sentou junto com seu primo Regulus que também estava começando em Hogwarts naquele ano. Das pessoas da sua família ele sempre havia sido um dos que ela gostava mais, provavelmente porque ele como ela sabia o que era esperado dele e tendia a seguir esse comportamento a risca. Antes de seus pais fazerem o arranjo com os Malfoys ela acreditava que talvez Regulus viria a ser seu marido um dia, afinal casamentos entre primos de primeiro grau não eram tão raros na sua família e todas as vezes que esse pensamento lhe ocorreu a noção deles dois juntos lhe pareceu certo de alguma forma, mas não valia a pena pensar mais nisso afinal ela estava destinada a ser uma Malfoy agora.

Quando eles desceram do trem ela perguntou a Regulus se ele sabia quem era Lucius Malfoy, mas ele não soube responder e ela só foi descobrir na cerimônia de seleção de casa quando um rapaz com cabelos loiros até mais pálidos do que o dela foi chamado para colocar o chapéu seletor.

Lucius foi para a sonserina, assim como Regulus, assim como ela.

Uma parte dela quis se sentar ao lado de Regulus, parecia mais confortável e familiar, mas ao invés disso ela andou até Lucius e se sentou ao lado dele.

“Parabéns” Lucius disse como se eles já tivessem se falado centenas de vezes antes daquela ocasião.

“Igualmente” ela disse.

Durante as aulas ela e Lucius nem sempre sentavam juntos, mas eles o faziam a não ser em raríssimas ocasiões todas as refeições ao lado um do outro, e Lucius sempre tratava ela com um pouco mais de reverência do que os outros. Como se ela já fosse de uma certa maneira sua esposa.

.

.

.

No seu aniversário de dezessete anos Lucius de ajoelha e a pede em casamento na frente de todos aqueles que estavam presentes na sala comunal naquele dia.

Era apenas uma formalidade e ela não sabe porque por alguns segundos ela hesita antes de dizer sim.

Eles se casam dois meses após a formatura, o evento é bem comentado apesar de não tanto por motivos positivos. Seu primo Sirius aparece de penetra na festa, trazendo consigo alguns de seus amigos não convidados para o evento como também a namorada sangue-ruim de um desses amigos.

Regulus vai falar com eles e consegue fazer com que seu irmão e seus amigos vão embora sem causar muito alvoroço, ela se sente extremamente grata por isso e ela lhe diz isso quando eles dançam juntos mais tarde, e que se fosse uma escolha apenas dela ele teria sido o seu padrinho de casamento ao invés de Severus Snape.

Em resposta ele dá um sorriso que parece um tanto melancólico e diz :

“Eu acho que foi melhor Lucius ter escolhido ele, eu não acho que eu gostaria muito de ter servido de padrinho”

Ela quer perguntar porque não mas não o faz por medo que a resposta viria a complicar ainda mais as coisas.

.

.

.

A mãe de Lucius havia morrido quando ele era muito jovem então ela se torna a senhora da mansão Malfoy e vive a vida que foi planejada para ela. Ela garante que tudo esteja na ordem certa, ela organiza jantares para os amigos de Lucius e convida suas esposas para tomar chá.

Inicialmente ela vê o envolvimento de Lucius com os comessais da morte mais como um hobby do que algo sério, como um grupo onde ele e outros iam para reclamar pelo fato da sociedade mágica não ser mais como era antes e a desvalorização continua das grandes famílias.

Aí as mortes começam acontecer cada vez mais frequentemente.

E ela continua organizando jantares e chamando as esposas de homens que ela sabia serem comensais da morte para tomar chá.

Bellatrix aparece um dia com a marca da morte, mais orgulhosa do que Narcissa havia a visto em toda a sua vida. Quando na companhia delas as outras mulheres só falam coisas positivas sobre Bellatrix, mas Narcissa sabe que em privado elas a consideram uma aberração, e que seus maridos provavelmente dividiam essa opinião.

Provavelmente a comparam com Fenrir Greyblack que Lorde Voldemort só havia permitido em seu exército pela sua utilidade e brutalidade, não por realmente aquele ser o lugar.

Andrômeda se casa com um nascido trouxa e é cortada do resto da família, um dia Narcissa recebe uma carta dela com uma foto escrita atrás  _Sua sobrinha_. Narcissa não responde a carta, mas ela guarda a foto.

.

.

.

Regulus aparece um dia na mansão sem convite ou aviso, ela se sente um tanto grata em geral por aquele ser um dos dias em que ela não tinha nada marcado e que o máximo de planos que ela tinha era ler um livro de romance trouxa que ela havia achado escondido no fundo da biblioteca da mansão.

Eles conversam muito naquela tarde, mas não sobre os assuntos que a maioria estava falando, por aquela tarde é como se não houvesse uma guerra, ou medo. Eles falam sobre coisas engraçadas que aconteceram nos seus tempos de estudantes em Hogwarts e sobre suas infâncias, as brincadeiras que eles e seus respectivos irmãos costumavam brincar nos eventos familiares. Sente bom ouvir o nome de Andrômeda sem ter que antes mencionar a grande decepção que ela era para a família.

Na hora de partir ele olha para ela como se ele quisesse perguntar alguma coisa.

“Tem algo que você gostaria de me dizer ?” ela pergunta.

Ao invés de falar algo Regulus se inclina e a beija bem levemente nos lábios pela primeira e última vez. E vai embora antes que ela pudesse recuperar o ar.

Aquela foi a última vez até onde ela sabe que alguém viu Regulus vivo.

.

.

.

Após alguns meses desaparecido a família enterrou um caixão vazio para Regulus, durante o enterro Lucius se manteve ao seu lado o tempo todo segurando sua mão. Mas após funeral ele retornou para Londres e ela se sentou sozinha em frente a lareira da mansão Malfoy, ela sentiu vontade de colocar a mão no fogo, para fazer algo físico que doeria mais do que as coisas que ela estava sentindo.

Mas ela não fez isso, não seria apropriado, não seria algo que uma boa filha e uma boa esposa faria, e ela ainda era isso ela tinha certeza, mesmo que essa certeza não se estendesse ao quesito dela ser uma boa pessoa.


End file.
